


Someone New

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I’ve been a bit curious about how Tooth came to have a crush on Jack. No seems to have known him very well, so who told her about his teeth? Did the mini faeries tell her? She obviously hadn’t met him in person before the events of the movie, and I can’t see (though it could happen I guess) the other guardians telling her anything about him that would inspire romantic attachment. I’d love to see any ideas any of you come up with."Based on what we know from the movie, Tooth hadn’t left her palace in 140 years when Jack Frost came to be. But the mini fairies clearly like him, so I think they would have told Tooth about Jack.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Toothiana (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rainbow Snowcone Short Fics





	Someone New

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 1/5/2015.

Tooth knew her fairies were strong–how could they not be, when they were part of her? But she worried about them, especially as the maintenance of the tooth archives took more and more of her time and attention. Her fairies were precious to her, like her daughters, like herself as she would have been as a carefree child, but they didn’t have the world-spanning awareness she did, that not only told her where to find the teeth, but also which memories needed to be released to their owners, and which teeth should be moved to the memorial halls. They didn’t know how to do the delicate work of coaxing memories out of damaged teeth, and she knew they didn’t have the patience to learn to do so, for finding memories was nothing like finding teeth. Memories could drift, memories could warp, and finding true memories within the false could be like finding a tooth in an ocean of pearls rather than alone under a pillow.  
  
And so, she grew more and more absorbed with the intricacies of her Guardian work, because there was no one else to do it. But even the importance of her work couldn’t make her easily forget the dangers of the world, especially to the small.  
  
Would her fairies be safe from owls and cats? Would they remember to stay out of sight from those who didn’t care to distinguish between Guardian and Seelie and Unseelie? Would they get lost over the vast ocean? Would they be warm enough, high above the earth?  
  
A century and a half worked well to erode these worries, when surprising news brought them back again.  
  
News in itself was not so surprising. Her fairies often chattered to her of the things they had seen– strange clouds, the spread of cities, the beauties of the changing seasons around the world–but this was different.  
  
They had seen a new winter spirit, they told her excitedly, and Tooth frowned deeply. A new winter spirit? Wasn’t it close to spring? And the winter spirits she had known were rarely patient with such beings as her fairies.  
  
The fairies giggled when they saw her grim expression. No, they said. He’s not like that! He’s new, very new, he laughs and dances and his teeth sparkle like freshly fallen snow.  
  
“Dances?” Tooth asked, and the fairies nodded so hard they bobbed up and down in the air.   
  
We’re going to see if he’ll dance with us! They told her, and Tooth smiled at them, though she still worried. “Now, now, girls,” she said. “Remember, you don’t know much of him yet. And when you’re away from the palace you’ve got jobs to do.”  
  
The fairies gave the heaviest sighs they could. But we’ll tell you anything else we see of him, one said. That way, everyone can know and eventually we’ll add it all together and know if he’s safe or not.  
  
“Well, I suppose so,” Tooth said.  
  
And so they did. The fairies brought her fragmented news of a joyful spirit, with white hair and white teeth, who made it snow and flew and danced on the wind. They told her that despite his white hair, he looked like a young man, and that he always smiled at Sandy when he passed by.  
  
Eventually, one fairy told her that she had found out his name was Jack Frost, and the fragments gained a frame on which to become a whole.  
  
“Jack Frost,” Tooth said in a rare quiet moment to herself. “So he has a name.” That would mean that he wasn’t likely to fade away in a few years, as spirits sometimes did. Her fairies had been bringing news of him for decades now, anyway. But who was he? He smiled at Sandy, so he couldn’t be pure evil, but even strange and neutral folk would smile at Sandy. From what her fairies had told her of him, she’d like to meet him, and she hoped he was the kind of being it would be all right for a Guardian to meet.  
  
It was strange, though…she _knew_ her fairies had seen him, for they couldn’t lie to her, but in all the memories they brought her, she saw no one like the spirit they described. And she had seen at least flickers of, well, _everyone_ in children’s memories. Certainly everyone with a name. Certainly everyone with a name as new as Jack’s.  
  
She smiled. Well, it wasn’t as though the fairies would stop bringing her news, and she almost had enough to go on, now. Almost enough knowledge to arm herself with if she went to try and meet this Jack Frost, who her girls loved so much. If? No, when. She would go, just as soon as she knew a little more. She would go just as soon as she could be spared from the palace. She would. She would.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #we now return to your regularly scheduled prompt fills
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This is cute. And kind of sad – poor Tooth, so wrapped up in her work. The fairies are so cute!!
> 
> mira-eyeteeth said: Wow, that’s a really good explanation of why Tooth has been cooped up so long, and a pretty heartbreaking description of Jack. Kudos!


End file.
